The present invention relates generally to a service integrated digital time multiplexed transmission system.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 324,662 filed by Hans-Jurgen Schmack and Erich Rauth on Nov. 24th, 1981, and claiming priority of German Patent application P No. 30 44 605.0 of Nov. 27th, 1980, there is disclosed a transmission system of the above type having a commercial power buffered accumulator, or battery, which takes over the supply of operating power when there is an interruption in commercial power and, in such case, transmission over the optical fiber waveguide system is adjusted to a reduced bit rate.